


i gently close my eyes and enjoy

by retrostiles



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Banter, Choking, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, cock slut wooyoung, short aftercare, studio time, suggested ot8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrostiles/pseuds/retrostiles
Summary: Wooyoung is supposed to make sure Hongjoong comes home from the studio. He gets distracted.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	i gently close my eyes and enjoy

It was late in the evening, and the company was dark, except for some desk lights here and there. Wooyoung was trying to be as quiet as possible, tiptoeing across the floor, goal clear in mind. His fingers were fidgeting with the sleeves of his grey hoodie, but not in nervousness. He was excited and giddy. Seonghwa had sent him to get Hongjoong back home, “no matter how, Wooyoungie, he needs sleep!” and he was determined to make it happen. 

Finally in front of the only studio with its lights on, Wooyoung took a deep breath, pulled his hood from his head and knocked. As suspected there was no response, so he opened the door and squeezed inside, closing the door behind him. Hongjoong hadn’t yet noticed him, staring at his music producing software, that was damn near incomprehensible to Wooyoung. But he didn’t want to scare Hongjoong, so he decided to flick the light on and off quickly, making Hongjoong turn around in confusion. 

“Oh, it’s you. Everything alright?”, he asked, pulling off his headphones. “Mh. Everything’s alright hyung. We were worried for you~” Wooyoung answered, moving towards Hongjoong and sitting himself in his lap without hesitating. 

Hongjoong grabbed onto his waist out of pure reflex, and smiled up at Wooyoung. 

“I really need to finish this tonight, I promised Eden… Wooyoung, what are you doing?” Hongjoong leaned away from where Wooyoung was kissing his neck. 

“Writing a cookbook, what’s it look like hyung? Seonghwa said to make sure you come home, so I’m making sure!” he answered, and leaned into Hongjoong’s space again to keep kissing his neck. 

Hongjoong abruptly let go of Wooyoung’s waist, grabbed his jaw and pulled Wooyoung away from his neck forcefully. 

“I don’t think you heard me. I need to finish this tonight and if you’re going to be difficult, you’ll have to go home alone. Get off me, Wooyoung.” Wooyoung didn’t even feel his legs move, but all of a sudden he was standing and Hongjoong was pulling his chair in front of his desk again. Before Hongjoong pulled his headphones on again, he huffed loudly. 

“That’s not fair. Where am I gonna wait?” he pouted and Hongjoong looked at him over his shoulder, contemplating. There was no couch or chair for Wooyoung to sit on in this studio. He turned back to his desk, putting his headphones back on and Wooyoung was half ready to sit his ass on the floor behind him, but noticed Hongjoong pushing his chair away from the desk and pointing underneath it. 

Wooyoung’s heart leaped into his throat and he scrambled onto his knees, shuffling underneath the desk, sitting up on his knees, facing Hongjoong. Wordlessly, Hongjoong pushed his chair in again and started clicking furiously. Wooyoung deflated visibly, sat back on his feet and leaned his head on Hongjoong’s knee. 

At least he would be here to remind Hongjoong of going home sometime during the night, even if he couldn’t speed up the process. Wooyoung glanced forward, his cock jumping in his sweatpants at the thought of Hongjoong’s crotch being right there and Hongjoong sitting and composing unbothered. 

He could make it more difficult for Hongjoong, he supposed. Eden wasn’t going to be mad if Hongjoong turned one measly song in a day late. He was pretty sure at least. He could come up with a crazy excuse too. 

Carefully Wooyoung started stroking Hongjoong’s other leg, making sure to keep his fingers light, never getting too close to Hongjoong’s crotch. When that didn’t receive any reaction, Wooyoung got bolder and moved his head closer, shuffling forward to lean onto Hongjoong’s thigh. He sighed heavily, hoping Hongjoong would feel it on his dick. 

He heard Hongjoong stop clicking for a moment, and held his breath. He wished he could see Hongjoong in his chair, clicking away. He always looked sexy concentrating on his music. 

To Wooyoung’s dismay, Hongjoong picked up clicking right where he left off and left Wooyoung to suffer in silence again. He bit his lip and decided to throw caution to the wind. He shuffled forward again and leaned in to put his mouth to Hongjoong’s clothed crotch, but before he got there, there was a hand in his hair pulling him away hard. He gasped in pain and looked up to where the desk ended above him. Hongjoong hadn’t moved his chair, so he couldn’t see him, but he heard him pull his headphones off again. 

“Impatient little slut. Can’t keep sitting still even for a little bit, mh?” Wooyoung didn’t really think about answering, but a whine made its way up his throat. He loved Hongjoong like this. Angry, demanding, mean, full of himself and always taking what he wanted, instead of caring for them all and putting his needs second. 

“Open my pants,” Hongjoong said conversationally and Wooyoung heard him click around again. The utter carelessness about Hongjoong made him cross eyed and he fumbled to open Hongjoong’s fly. 

Hongjoong let go of his hair to pull his half hard cock out of his boxers. “Stop sighing like a dramatic princess then, and use your mouth for good. Keep your mouth occupied and my cock nice and warm, understood? Don’t make me come and you can have your reward.” He didn’t even wait for a response, just pulled his hand away. 

The headphones went on again and Wooyoung didn’t hesitate for a second before moving to put his mouth around Hongjoong’s dick. It fit comfortably in his mouth now, seeing as Hongjoong was preoccupied with other things. Wooyoung settled back on his feet, made sure to have his mouth surely around Hongjoong and relaxed. 

His mind drifted, thinking of a multitude of things, imagining his reward, thinking back to past times Hongjoong got like this. Secretly Wooyoung thought of this as their special thing. Nobody got Hongjoong the way he got him and Wooyoung loved to take take take. His breathing picked up, his thoughts spurring him on. He wanted Hongjoong badly, any which way he could have him now. But he had to be good, because he was painfully familiar with punishments from Hongjoong as well. 

Eyes opening suddenly, Wooyoung stirred from his daze. Hongjoong hadn’t forbidden him to touch himself! He didn’t know if the older had just forgotten, or had deliberately left that detail out, but he wasn’t going to question it. 

Carefully, Wooyoung started palming himself over his sweatpants. He still had to go home in them and he wasn’t going to pull away to pull them off. He would have to be patient, but at least it took some pressure off. He moaned quietly around Hongjoong’s cock, feeling it jump on his tongue. He panicked for a quick second, making an effort to relax his body again, but he was breathing hard. 

Hongjoong suddenly moved his free leg, stretched it out next to Wooyoung’s body and brought it back closer to him. Wooyoung didn’t move a muscle and gasped in shock when he felt Hongjoong’s foot on his cock. He pulled his hand away and grabbed onto Hongjoong’s calf, forgetting completely to keep his mouth slack, instead moaning and gulping hard around Hongjoong’s cock. He felt it jump and harden immediately, all the while Hongjoong was starting to put pressure on his cock with his foot, not exactly hurting him, but not exactly pleasing him either. 

Wooyoung was breathing heavily out of his nose, Hongjoong’s dick starting to make it uncomfortable holding him in his mouth completely. Before he could pull away to voice any complaints though, Hongjoong grabbed his hair and pulled. Wooyoung noticed belatedly that the chair was moving backwards and shuffled forward on his knees awkwardly. His scalp was burning and his breathing was getting erratic. 

“Just once, Wooyoung, I thought you would be good and wait for me to finish. But you’re a whore through and through, aren’t you? Can’t fucking wait 10 minutes to get your dick touched?” Hongjoong spit and Wooyoung looked up at him, unable to answer. Hongjoong wasn’t wearing his headphones anymore and was looking at him with a sneer. 

“Here’s the deal then. I’m going to fuck your mouth until I come and you can either come against my foot during, or not come at all. Is that clear?” Wooyoung nodded slowly and moved to kneel closer to Hongjoong. Hongjoong’s foot followed, pushing against his dick weakly, but Wooyoung wasn’t really concerning himself with that now. He needed to make Hongjoong come, his mind burned with it. 

He took a deep breath through his nose and started using his mouth the way he knew Hongjoong liked. Licking and sucking, making a mess and sounding like it too. Hongjoong kept his hand in his hair with iron strength, moving him up and down his cock with ease. 

“Aren’t you going to make sure you come, slut? You beg me so nicely for it every time and now look at you? Cock hungry, mh?”, Hongjoong whispered now, his voice deep and affected by the crazy focus Wooyoung had on sucking his cock. Wooyoung didn’t answer but flexed his pelvis once to rub against Hongjoong’s foot, hard. Wooyoung’s eyes rolled back and he moaned. Hongjoong laughed out loud, which made him moan again. 

“A foot only baby? That’s enough for you whore? Here I thought I was taking you home hard and needy, but you’re gonna come against my foot like this? I should’ve known… can’t give you slut even an inch,” Hongjoong rasped, making sure now to flex his foot against Wooyoung’s cock. He was going to make him come now even if it killed him. He pulled Wooyoung off his cock, keeping only his tip in his mouth. Wooyoung put up a fight though, straining to keep sucking his cock and Hongjoong let go of his hair in fear of actually doing damage. He cursed loudly. 

Suddenly Wooyoung pulled away and looked up at him with teary eyes, his face flushed. “Please come down my throat hyung, want to taste you so badly,” he rasped, his voice fucked out and raw. Hongjoong chuckled and sighed loudly when Wooyoung engulfed him again. Just when he thought he had the upper hand on the younger, he went ahead and did whatever he wanted. One day he was going to bind every limb of his to his bed and gag him, just to have his way with him. Another time though. 

Now, all he wanted was to give in and come down Wooyoung’s throat. Hongjoong looked back down at Wooyoung, now bouncing his head freely up and down his cock and thought he was probably most beautiful like this. Eyes glassy, mind and mouth full of him and him only. Hongjoong let his hand wander across Wooyoung’s face, his eyebrow, his cheek, his lips stretched around his cock and only stopped when his hand fit itself around Wooyoung’s throat. Wooyoung’s bobbing stuttered and when Hongjoong’s hand squeezed around his throat, his waist shot forward, rubbing his cock hard against Hongjoong’s foot, making him moan loudly. 

Hongjoong let go of his throat, just to squeeze again, giving Wooyoung little chance to actually take a breath and go back to sucking his dick. Instead Hongjoong put more pressure on his dick and Wooyoung, mind foggy and eyes looking at nothing, came into his sweatpants without a single sound coming out of his restricted throat. Hongjoong only let go of his throat, when he felt Wooyoung claw at his thigh and pulled Wooyoung of his cock for him to take a deep breath. He was so close that he couldn’t even utter a single word, just waited for Wooyoung to breathe twice, three times and pushed his dick back into his mouth, mindless now with the need to make Wooyoung swallow his come. 

Still reeling from his orgasm, Wooyoung went slack in Hongjoong’s hands and let him fuck up into his mouth shallowly. Thighs shaking, Hongjoong came into Wooyoung’s mouth seconds later, staring at Wooyoung’s throat working around his come. 

When he was sure Wooyoung had swallowed, Hongjoong moved his chair back further, making sure to place Wooyoung’s head against his thigh. He let him take deep breaths while buttoning his pants again. When Wooyoung’s breathing started slowing down, Hongjoong leaned down and grabbed him under the shoulders, pulling him up into his lap gently. Wooyoung was still feeling like his limbs were made of rubber, so he went willingly, nuzzling into Hongjoong’s neck. 

Hongjoong hummed quietly, rubbing his hands up and down Wooyoung’s back. Wooyoung didn’t really like being praised after them being rough, but the words burned on Hongjoong’s tongue. “You did so well for me, were so good. Thank you for coming to get me, baby. Let’s go home, mh?”, he whispered, kissing Wooyoung’s neck. 

Wooyoung rolled his eyes and smiled. “Sappy hyung. All these words, but did you think about my sweatpants? I can’t leave like this…”, he whispered back, the atmosphere asking for it now. A chuckle rolled through Hongjoong. “I’m really sorry. I did think about it for a split second, but I have an extra hoodie you can wrap around your hips. That should be enough, right princess?” 

“Princess?!” Wooyoung gasped. “I just sucked your dick for 25 minutes, a bit of respect please…” He slapped Hongjoong’s arm lamely and they giggled. Hongjoong leaned into Wooyoung to kiss him slowly, tasting himself faintly on his lips. Wooyoung melted against him, wrapping his arms around Hongjoong’s shoulders. Even if he didn’t like a ton of aftercare, he loved kissing more than anything. 

What started out slow and soft quickly turned a bit more heated, tongues involved, Wooyoung moving against Hongjoong’s lap again. Hongjoong pulled away, breathing hard. “If you actually want me to go home any time soon, we should get going, or I’ll never get my hands off you…” 

Wooyoung grinned, sticking his tongue out at the older. “‘S not my fault I’m irresistible and sexy.” Scooting back he stood up and looked around for the extra hoodie Hongjoong had mentioned. He may be a slut, but he was not walking around with a wet spot for all the world to see. Just when he bent down, Hongjoong smacked his ass hard enough to make him jolt forward. 

“Let’s see that sassy mouth of yours at home then. I don’t think Seonghwa’s idea of coming to get me involved making me even later, so we will see how irresistible you are when he gets his hands on you.” Hongjoong stretched out of the chair, smiling. 

Busy wrapping the hoodie around his hips, Wooyoung answered with a hum. Actually, he was hoping for Seonghwa to be mad. Hongjoong burst out laughing at Wooyoung’s face. 

“C’mon, let’s get our asses home.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from shinee's body rhythm.


End file.
